


【贺红/哥红】夹心三明治(R18/PWP/三人行/一发完)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 六一儿童节快乐！





	【贺红/哥红】夹心三明治(R18/PWP/三人行/一发完)

**Author's Note:**

> 六一儿童节快乐！

　OOC OOC OOC 

　贺呈掰开蜜色的臀瓣，露出已经被舔开、红艳微张的菊穴，沉腰将已经硬的发疼的阴茎凶猛的插了进去。被开拓好的肠壁柔软而富有弹性，骇人的巨棒一插到底也没有遇到半分阻碍。

　　唔……好胀……哈、啊……好大啊！！

　　莫关山伏跪在床上，被贺呈一下操的膝盖陷进了床垫，下一秒又受到弹力让菊穴撞向体内的粗硬阴茎，肠液顺着穴口溢出，莫关山紧紧抓住身下的被单，咬着唇承受着。

　　在体内冲撞的事物太过巨大，穴口褶皱被完全撑开，每次猛干进去都会将周围的皮肤带进去几寸，而抽出时也会让内壁的媚肉外翻，在贺呈密集的狂插下，穴口很快泥泞一片，透明的肠液顺着腿心流到了大腿上。

　　啊！！！别插……哈……插那儿啊！！

　　贺呈的阴茎太过粗硕，长度惊人，紧紧抽插了几十下，莫关山的前列腺就被狠狠干到，灭顶的快感让莫关山失控的尖叫出生，男人并没有在意他的抗拒，刚找到位置，紧接着体内那杆巨型重炮便开始对着要命的一点疯狂研磨，浅浅抽出又大力挺入，每一次，都精准的操干在敏感异常的前列腺上。

　　可怕的快感让莫关山绷紧了腰腹浑身颤栗，身前的阴茎高高翘起，马眼兴奋的溢出大量透明粘液，在腹部和床单间随着身后撞击的节奏摩擦着。

　　噗嗤噗嗤的水声不绝于耳，被摩擦的酸麻的穴壁分泌出大量的肠液，滑腻的液体让贺呈进入的更深，似乎要把两颗在外的卵袋也撞进这个要人命的肉穴中。

　　被熟的穴肉自发的蠕动着，贺呈被莫关山包裹在体内，抽插快感让他挺胯一下下干的更凶狠。床垫被激烈的动作干的直晃，莫关山面色潮红薄唇微张，眼神涣散的看着墙壁上的某处，就这样在身后的力道撞击下不住的往前移动。

　　贺呈见身下的人被撞得直往前冲，双眼赤红，长臂一捞，将莫关山翻转过来，揽着青年的腿都环住自己，掐着那劲瘦的腰面对面再次狠狠干了进去。被压在身下，莫关山昂头搂着贺呈的脖子，汗水沾湿了发丝，大张着嘴不住地喘息，双腿下意识在男人的窄臀后交叠，锁着男人在自己体内驰骋。

　　哈啊！！！太多……啊！太多了……

　　快感的堆积终于到了顶峰，莫关山受不了似的弓起身子，手臂却又紧紧攀住贺呈的肩膀，把头埋在男人的颈窝，闻着贺呈身上汗味与膻腥味混合而成的浓厚雄性气息，颤抖着达到了高潮。

　　然而这一切并没有结束，贺呈没有给莫关山中场休息的机会，反而是在因为高潮而骤然收紧的菊穴内加快了抽插的速度。贺呈一手撑在床上，另一只手探向青年身后，按住莫关山的后腰死死压住，让对方没有分毫逃离的空间，双脚蹬紧，雄腰耸动，猛然发力。

　　不要了……啊啊！！！要死了……哈……呼……

　　莫关山被贺呈压着干进了床垫，反弹回来让肉刃干的更深，双重作用下，硕大的龟头插进了一个前所未有的深度，未经开拓的肠壁敏感而娇嫩，因为第一次被刺激到而剧烈收缩痉挛着，贺呈猛的冲进去被吸的下腹一紧，差点射精。

　　太过美妙的滋味，让他不愿意就这么释放，贺呈缓了一下，将完全充血的阴茎抽出，被操烂的肉穴咬着撤退的阴茎，发出不舍的啵的一声，被干成白沫壮的肠液随之流了出来。贺呈按着莫关山，等到那股射精的欲望褪去，才提枪又大力干了进去。

　　莫关山浑身被激烈的情事染的通红，摩擦中的热度让他几乎浑身都被汗湿，处在不应期的他没办法勃起，只能被迫的感受着后穴不断累积的酥麻，不时的随着贺呈的动作抖动两下。

　　“很热闹的样子～”贺天下班回家看到就是这么一副画面，红发青年被干的意识昏沉，半阖着眼脸上残有泪痕，嘴唇微张粉舌外露，喉咙里不时发出断断续续的呻吟……

　　伏在他身上健硕高大的男人还在不停的打桩，粗长深色的阴茎在那处艳红的小口反复进出，肌肉虬结的身躯几乎将偏瘦的青年掩盖的严严实实，只露出两条蜜色泛粉肌肉匀称的长腿，随着男人的撞击而上下晃动，丝毫没有停下的意思。

　　空气中弥漫着交合散发出来的淫靡气息，几乎是瞬间，贺天胯下的巨物就苏醒了过来，他将衣服脱掉，赤身上了床。

　　贺呈爽的不行，见贺天上了床干脆就着插入的姿势将莫关山翻了个身，身下抽插不止，抓着青年的一只脚踝再次变成后入式。体内的粗大突然旋了一圈儿，莫关山被磨的浑身一颤，呜咽了一声，垂着头绷紧了小腿。

　　贺天的手插入顺着额头插入红发青年的发根，手指一夹，将莫关山的脑袋往上带了起来。正闭着眼大口换气的青年眼尾发红，双颊上泪痕和汗迹交错，贺天看的鼻翼煽动、下身更硬了几分。

　　唔嗯——

　　口中突然插进了两根手指，舌头被夹住，莫关山呜呜两声，一时发不出其他声音，只能张口喘着气。贺天的手指呈剪刀状在口内搅动，逗弄着红粉的舌头，莫关山张着下巴无法吞咽，透明的津液很快顺着嘴角滴落在了床单上。

　　见玩的差不多，贺天抽出手，将带着口水的手指抹在了莫关山胸口，涂满两颗红艳挺立的乳头。手上揉搓捏扯着，贺天扶着莫关山的肩膀，俯身贴了上去，伸出舌头顺着莫关山下巴的水痕，将清甜的津液舔舐掉，一点一点往上，最后堵住了那张被刺激的发艳的诱人的嘴唇。同时又抓住莫关山的手按向自己快要爆炸的阴茎，摇着腰在对方的手心疏解着。

　　贺天捏住莫关山的下巴，强迫对方把嘴张到最大，贺天用舌头侵犯着那处柔软的口腔，吮咬勾缠着青年的粉舌与之共舞，似乎口舌也变成了交欢的性器。

　　菊穴被贺呈用阴茎操着，喉咙也被贺天用舌头操着，前后都是灼热的躯体，莫关山双手无力的扶在贺天胸膛上，不知是在推拒还是在迎合。

　　肤色偏蜜的青年手长腿长，比例极好，一米八出头的个子，再加那身厚薄均匀的肌肉，本身在普通人是一等一堪比模特的好身材。可此时被两个超一米九更壮硕雄健的男人夹在中间，便被衬托的多了一分脆弱和柔美。

　　将莫关山的嘴唇吃的红肿，贺天才意犹未尽的放开，被吸麻的粉舌更加红艳，舌尖微微伸出，在唇角露出一个小边儿。

　　操！真是个妖精！

　　贺天在心里咒骂了一声，按着莫关山的脑袋往自己的挺立怼去，声色暗哑的命令道：“舔它。”

　　鼻尖突然撞上了男人的雄物，热度烫人，散发着浓浓的膻味，莫关山低头瞟了一眼，温驯在溢出的前列腺液上舔了一口，张口含住了。舌头有技巧的打着圈，顺着冠状沟，不时戳刺着马眼，将男人最敏感的位置悉心伺候着。

　　“给我好好吸吸，莫仔～”

　　贺天摩挲着青年柔韧扎手的短发，克制着猛插进去的欲望，低喘着让青年服侍，湿热嫩滑，牙齿轻刮着柱身凸起的青筋，过电般酥麻的刺激，舒服的贺天忍不住低吟出声。

　　然而本就体力不支的青年并没能集中精力多久，身后的男人撞得他眼前发花，烙铁般炙热的肉刃无情的在体内征伐，嘴里含了一小会儿便只能借着身后的力道做简单的吞咽吮吸。莫关山的心不在焉并没有让贺天感到不满，固定住青年晃动的脑袋，挺腰插了进去。

　　唔！……呜呜……呕……

　　猛的被阴茎插进嘴里压住舌面，莫关山反射性呕了一下，眼角泪花，贺天的阴茎粗长壮硕，干到喉咙口也只能进来小半根。  
贺呈跪在莫关山大开的两腿间，按住青年的胯骨往自己这边带，又重又狠的操着身下的肉穴，被温热柔嫩包裹的感觉太爽了，哪怕持久力再好，干了这么久快感液堆积到了境界点。低吼一声，双臂发力将青年紧紧禁锢在怀里，下身爆发出恐怖的力量，狂猛的冲刺起来。

　　两具肉体叠在一起，密集而淫乱的噗噗声激打着耳膜，极力抽插了上百下，贺呈只觉得精关一酸，大量的浓精便在莫关山穴内喷射出来，一股一股足足射了半分多钟，才完全释放。

　　贺天在一旁看着，目光在黏在莫关山赤裸的身上，不应期刚过，疲软的阴茎在贺呈的操干中再度勃起，由于前方的刺激不够，此时的莫关山只能凭借着后穴干性高潮，深色痛苦而欢愉。贺天静静的欣赏着，待贺呈射完，两人交换了眼色，伸手把目光呆滞的人搂了过来。

　　“走，莫仔。”贺天将人抱在怀里，保持着一柱擎天的模样将莫关山抱向浴室，边走边说：“咱们洗澡去～”

　　单手托着莫关山的臀部，贺天将浴池的水放满，嘴唇贴着青年的颈侧厮磨着嘬吮出一串梅花。待到浴池水放的半满，才抱着人一起坐了进去。两人前胸靠后背，贺天见人放在自己的两腿间，让莫关山后仰倚靠着他。

　　一只腿从莫关山的膝窝下顶过，让人保持的双腿打开的姿势，贺天伸出一只胳膊从前面直探莫关山的穴口。被热水包围着，莫关山晕晕乎乎的瘫倒在身后的男人身上，放空了自己，察觉到红肿的后穴又有东西在戳刺，吓得赶紧伸手按住男人的手，摇晃着脑袋推拒。

　　“不要了……贺呈……不要了……”

　　然而身后的人并没有停止的打算，并拢两指狠狠一戳，直接插了进去。

　　“叫谁呢，小莫仔～”

　　贺天的声音从头顶上传来，莫关山意识到认错人，哆嗦了一下，要遭。

　　男人似是无奈的叹了口气，说：“本来是想帮你好好清洗一下的。”

　　话音刚落，手上的动作变得粗暴起来，大量的热水随着贺天的动作灌入，将穴内白色的浓精带出，身前的水面一下子被染的浑浊起来。

　　温热水流在肠壁上冲刷的感觉有点刺痛，贺天感觉到手指四周传来的挤压的力道，在心里骂了句操，加快手上动作见清洁的差不多，立马扶住阴茎对着穴口直直干了进去。

　　呼……

　　被肉穴绞紧的舒爽感让贺天低叹出生，不着急冲刺，而是按着莫关山的小腹，将人牢牢钉在自己的阴茎上，浅浅抽出又重重顶入，没一下速度都很慢，但给人的刺激却并不会少。

　　哈啊！！……嗯啊……呜……

　　莫关山双手撑在腰间梗亘的手臂上，随着贺天侵入的节奏在水里上下摇摆，浴室氤氲的热死熏得他的肤色更加泛红，雾气和水汽让眼前一片模糊，睁着眼却毫无焦距，无神的看着虚空。

　　在一旁简单清洗过的贺呈带着一身水汽踏进了浴池，特殊定制的浴池更加宽阔，即使三个高大的男人同时进入也不会显得拥挤。刚发泄过的阴茎在梳洗的过程中已经度过了不应期，此时正充血着。没有完全苏醒的巨兽即便耸在胯下，也是让人无法忽视的厚重。

　　贺呈不着急接近正在交媾的两人，背靠池缘眯着眼慵懒的一腿曲一腿伸，闲适的坐着，惬意的欣赏的眼前的活春宫。看着刚刚被他操狠的青年无力的挂在他的血亲身上，像一叶飘摇的扁舟被无情的风浪蹂躏。

视线触及莫关山在水面上一点一点的脚，眼中闪过一片深色。男人的脚不似女人的娇小玲珑，一个身高一米八的男人，更不可能会有一双多么娇嫩的小足。但是青年的脚背瘦削，脚趾圆润，指甲整洁，情欲中每一根脚趾都紧紧抓在一起，挤挤挨挨凑做一排。

　　他没有什么特殊性癖，但此时看着被热汽蒸红的脚，贺呈却感觉到喉咙一阵干渴。他从不是回去束缚自身欲望的人，也不在意他人的眼光，想要就要，忠诚自己的渴望。

　　于是莫关山便感到自己的双足被一双大手握住，脚掌和脚趾都被带着茧子的掌心仔细揉捏，甚至不时有奇怪的湿濡感透过脚背的皮肤传到大脑。这种感觉让莫关山好奇的去探寻，视线刚聚焦，他便看到了一副让他不敢置信的画面。

　　身材魁梧雄健的男人曲身跪在那儿，捧着他的双脚，垂头认真的亲吻，神色严肃认真，像是在进行什么庄重的宗教仪式。平时那副冷漠孤戾的样子，在情事中也并没改变分毫，如果不是下身昂扬朝天的巨兽。谁也看不出来这个冷硬的男人已经动了情欲，蓄势待发。这一刻，视觉的冲击让莫关山觉得这样带着硝烟和冷冽感的男人性感的让他想尖叫。

　　哈啊……贺呈……啊啊！！！……

　　刚说出那个名字，身后就被猛的贯穿，贺天按着怀里不听话的人，咬牙切齿恶狠狠的在他耳边警告：“被我操着嘴里还有力气喊着别的男人的名字，嗯？”

　　贺天一改之前的温柔攻势，将体内压抑着的猛兽放了出来。这个体位，贺天可以完全干到肠壁深处，他牟足了劲，紧绷着腰背肌肉，掐着莫关山的腰臀狂放猛干。 

　　太深了贺、贺……天啊！！……不行、呜……不要啊啊——

　　被可怕的肉刃从下身凿开，抽插间更是有大量的热水被带入，温热的液体被巨大的阴茎顶着在肉穴内四处冲撞，敏感点每时每刻都被大力攻击到，莫关山失神的高声呻吟，硬挺的阴茎随着贺天的力度在热水中戳刺，敏感的龟头拍打在热流上，小腹一抽一抽，到了爆发的边缘。

　　贺天察觉到莫关山的状态，伸手掐住人莫关山收缩抽搐的精囊，又一次大力顶了进去，喘息着说：“不准射……呼……”

　　啊哈——

　　突然被中断，莫关山挣扎的扭动起来，后穴被撑的满满，肉壁摩擦的酥麻感一波波冲击着大脑，身体承受明明已经到了极限，却被男人硬生生阻断了发泄途径。

　　无处可去的恐怖快感随着贺天的操干愈发堆积，在他的脑子里横冲直撞妄图找到释放的地方，莫关山的意识几乎被这股滔天的欲浪完全淹没，浑身痉挛着忍受着这能把人逼疯的快感。

　　贺天把红发青年的腿朝两边掰开，让阴茎整根没入到那处磨人的肉穴，他快到了。贺天把头埋在莫关山的后背，发狠的咬住眼前凸起的肩胛骨，闷哼一声，干了近百下后猛的放开钳制，让青年和自己一起释放出来。

　　前后双重的快感让莫关山眼前一白，张大口想叫却根本发不出任何声音，喉咙嘶嘶的挤出几声尖锐破碎的气音，他颓然的往下软去，如果不是身前拦着的臂膀就要直直滑进水下。

　　贺天刚射完精的阴茎还半软着泡在被操开的肉穴，没有抽离，享受着被温柔容纳的舒适。莫关山眼前的雪花还没散去，便觉得头顶一暗。接着，身后还含着一根的入口，被另一个硕大的龟头顶住了。直到又伸进两根手指开始试探，莫关山才迟缓的反应过来，脸上吓得血色全无，拼命摇头。

　　呜……不贺呈……不要、啊啊啊——

“宝贝儿……忍一下……”

沉默的男人终于开口，粗砾的声线低沉沙哑。

　　男人粗大的指节不过草草探索两下，确认肉壁弹性极佳，便直接掀开肉穴，贴着另一根巨大一寸寸抵了进去。

　　狭小的穴口即使经过两轮开拓要容纳这两头尺寸惊人的巨兽还是有些勉强，穴口的肉被撑成薄薄一层，几欲透明，仿佛下一秒就会直接崩裂。  
贺天托着红发青年的腋下让他向前靠上贺呈的胸口，贺呈则揽住青年的大腿，让人完全悬空。侧面看来，被夹在中间的蜜肤青年像是完全被身下的两条巨龙顶在了半空。

　　快感的余韵和被过度开拓的酸胀让莫关山有些神智不清，只是被迫的依靠着两个男人，任凭处置。

“真棒……”

贺呈怜爱的摸了摸莫关山的脑袋，首先动作起来，贴着贺天的阴茎在紧致的后穴中艰难的挺进，小幅度打着圈，让莫关山慢慢适应着，他们都知道这很艰难，所以这一步进行的格外缓慢。

　　渐渐的，绷紧的肉壁终于开始恢复了蠕动和收缩，贺呈揉捏着手下软绵的臀肉，提胯开始三浅一深的抽送起来。

　　和另一个男人的勃起紧紧相贴，甚至能清晰感觉到对方阴茎上血脉的搏动，贺天半软的肉刃在菊穴的包裹和贺呈的摩擦下再次苏醒过来。感到体内又被撑大几分，莫关山闭着眼睛酸软着手臂抱住了贺呈的脖子，贴在男人汗湿的肩颈快速的抽气。

　　每一次都是这样，他知道这两个男人已经用了他们最大的忍耐，才没有让他受到一点儿伤害，而他，只需要在最后关头回报给他们一点点的忍耐，就能让他们获得极致的快乐。

　　最终的契合让三个人同时松了口气，按捺了半晌的两个人终于放开了动作，开始蛮干起来。两杆肉炮一前一后默契的配合着，穴内的每一寸软肉都被狰狞的巨大撑到极致，仿佛下一秒就要被狠狠干穿，而脆弱的前列腺更是一刻都没有停止的被残忍的折磨着。

　　莫关山被这种绝顶的快感折磨着，不似干他的男人那般性能力强悍，才射过不久的性器此时颤颤巍巍却明没有觉醒的迹象，疲软无力的下垂着。无法勃起却要生生承受空前的快感，整个人仿佛都成了用来给人干的性器，没有思维，只是在不断被操开的过程中循环往复。

　　肉壁遭受着如此残酷的性事，失调般分泌出大量肠液，像是被干潮吹的女人，莫关山此时的身下涌出一股股粘腻的液体，自发的润滑着，为体内的两只巨兽减少前进的阻力。

　　浴池的水在两个猛男的激烈动作下震荡摇晃，啪啪作响，除了水声，室内便只剩男人的粗重喘气。而被疯狂操着的莫关山更是出气多进气少，他口鼻大张想汲取氧气，却总是被身下的重击打断，仰着脖子像是被无形的大手掐住咽喉，无法将空气吸入肺中。

　　要……哈啊！…要死了、呜啊……

　　胸口剧烈起伏，莫关山扒在男人后颈的手开始松懈，他的脸憋的通红，身体开始剧烈的痉挛，但却并没有多余的力气让正埋头苦干的两个男人注意到。

　　已经各自射过一次之后，贺天和贺呈的耐力都有加强，可是此时此刻的双倍快感还是让他们在失去理智的边缘无法自拔，只想干的更深、更快！  
哪想包裹住他们的血肉再次猛的收缩，阴茎被猝不及防狠狠一夹，差点直接射了出来。操！已经濒临界点的两人对视了一眼，按住中间的红发青年发狠冲刺起来，速度之快，抽动的腰胯都有了残影。

　　莫关山眼前发黑，浑身震颤，男人们的再次发力让他高昂起头，却只发出一点儿破碎而嘶哑的啜泣声。

　　要被操死了！

　　这是他失去意识前的最后一个念头。

　　在他晕倒的瞬间，贺呈和贺天也争相喷射出来，已经闭上眼的红发青年失去意识后还被男人内射到高潮，不时的抽搐着，过了半刻，两个男人把射完的阴茎先后抽了出来。

　　霎时，大量的白浆顺着无法自然闭合的红艳穴口流了出来，汩汩而下，将已经冷却的热水变得更加浑浊。

　  
END.  
　

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢～


End file.
